46
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: „Hey, have you seen the…Oh! " Anna stopped in the doorframe at the sight in front of her. This is my first Sendrick fanfic so please be gentle... R&R! Based on this list here: alwaysbellamyblake.


**A/N:** **My first Sendrick story... Based on this wonderful list with ideas (** **). Thanks to 50 shades of pitch perfect for throwing this number at me ;-)**

 **Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **As always I dont own anything!**

 **46**

„Hey, have you seen the…Oh! " Anna stopped in the doorframe at the sight in front of her. Brittany was standing in the bedroom, wearing a lacy red negligee. A pair of handcuffs dangling from her left hand. "I thought its date night?" Anna's voice began trembling almost imperceptibly. But Britt noticed the change in her girlfriend's voice and her dilating pupils immediately. Exactly how she had planned this. "Of course it is!" she winked. "But this time, we stay in!" And she took the few steps towards Anna and pushed her onto the bed.

Anna was yet wearing a floral sundress and Brittany removed the straps painfully slow with her teeth, kissing up each shoulder afterwards. Anna's breath started to become more ragged as Brittany pulled the dress completely down with an indifferent motion that showed the brunette how unnecessary this piece of clothing was. "Strip that off!" she demanded motioning towards her girlfriend's underwear. The brunette gulped but did as she was told. This date night was surely going to be an interesting one. She loved this side of Brittany, getting dominant on her. She never regretted this in the end.

Now that she was lying naked and exposed underneath her, Brittany took a minute to admire Anna in all her beauty. Her pale shimmering skin, and her frail form that she loved so much. Her brown curls cascading onto the white sheets. Moments like these were making her thanking to whoever felt addressed for letting her have this incredible woman in her life, calling Anna hers. And she had sworn to herself, to show her that, every day.

She leaned down and left worshipping kisses on Anna's soft skin leaving her moaning and writhing. Anna almost didn't notice Brittany pulling her arms up because her tongue was flicking over her right nipple, sucking and biting on the edge of painful at it. The soft click made her eyes shot open. She had completely forgotten that Britt had held the handcuffs. The shining metal now kept her wrists tied to the bedpost. A small feeling of uneasiness affected her. But her girlfriend's eyes that were so full of love and lust, told her that she was safe, that this was a good kind of uneasiness and to endure this, would be worth it. Like every time, Britt pushed her over her personal borders.

"Relax baby!" she whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe and began kissing down her neck. She returned to her breasts resuming her administrations from earlier. Brittany knew that Anna was fighting hard not to move too much, because of the handcuffs. She was holding back like she often did when she felt insecure. This needed to be changed. And Brittany knew exactly what to do.

Feather light kisses were tracing the form of Anna's ribcage and her belly down to her hipbones. Her breath was short and flat and her body tense. "I said relax!" Brittany hushed and licked up her girlfriends soaking wet folds. Anna hissed. And as Brittany started dipping her tongue in and out of her center she couldn't withhold her tension anymore. She squirmed underneath Brittany her wrists being painfully held up by the handcuffs. Brittany placed her hands on both of Anna's thighs keeping her legs wide open to gain her better access. And Anna let herself fall into this mix of helplessness, surrender and arousal. She was sure her wrists would show bruises as she repeatedly tugged at them whilst Brittany continued her merciless magic on her core and clit. Tongue licking and piercing into her, teeth biting. She didn't know where up and down was as she felt the orgasm running in waves through her body and she screamed out her girlfriends name like a praise. Brittany shot up to capture Anna's lips in a heated kiss so she could taste herself. Again the "click" and Anna's hands found their way into blonde locks trembling slightly, wrists sore. "Happy date night baby!" Britt said against Anna's lips between kisses.


End file.
